Hopelessly Devoted
by Ze-veil-of-ze-faeries
Summary: How ginny feels when harry's gone off to search for the Horcruxes. Ginny and harry song fic to 'Hopelessly devoted' by Oliva Newton John. Please R&R sorry for the terrible summary


_Hello! This is a song fic about ginny thinking about harry constantly. The song is from 'greace' the movie which is sang byOlivia Newton John. The characters and so on are J.K Rowlings and the rest is mine. Enjoy! Please R&R._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Hopelessly Devoted To You **

Ginny Weasley lay on her bed staring at the ceiling. It was a rather sunny day at the burrow and really great weather to play quidditch, but she didn't feel like going outside. Her eyes were red and puffy and an occasional tear trickled down her cheek. She sniffed and soon more tears came pouring out.

_Guess mine is not the first heart broken,  
My eyes are not the first to cry  
I'm not the first to know,  
There's just no gettin' over you_

The red haired girl rolled on her side away from the window. How could it be such good weather when she feels so bad? She spotted a stack of letters on her nightstand and groaned. Those were the love letters she had written and not sent to Harry. It had been about a month into summer and the last time she had seen Harry was at Bill and Fleur's wedding. She picked up one of the letters and read it.

Too my dearest Harry,

I don't know where you are or if you're okay but everyday I think of you and pray you will come back safe. I love you Harry. So much that it hurts. Please be careful and tell the others I'm rooting for them.

Love,

Ginny

This letter made her chuckle as she thought of first year when she had wrote 'Ginerva Potter' 'Ginny Potter' and 'Mrs. Potter' all over spare parchment along with a bunch of hearts. She was such a little girl back then, no wonder he hadn't noticed her until she was more 'mature'. She laughed again but her happiness faded. She felt so empty without him.

She crumpled up the letter and chucked it over her shoulder. She then slid the rest of her letters off the nightstand. Ginny groaned again. Behind all the letters had been a picture of her and Harry at the lake laughing and hugging and kissing…

_I'm just a fool who's willing  
To sit around and wait for you  
But baby can't you see,  
There's nothin' else for me to do  
I'm hopelessly devoted to you_

She felt like throwing the picture across the room but instead hugged it tight and started to sob. She wished she could have gone with the trio. Anything was better than here. She wanted to be with harry. So he could hold her, and kiss her. Why did he make her stay? It wasn't fair! He didn't want her to get hurt but staying here was just hurting her more. It was like someone had stabbed a knife right through her heart and stopped time so she would suffer forever. And the only one who could save her was Harry…

_But now there's nowhere to hide,  
Since you pushed my love aside  
I'm not in my head,  
Hopelessly devoted to you  
Hopelessly devoted to you,  
Hopelessly devoted to you_

She tried to forget that someone had stabbed her with a knife and attempted to live life as if it had never happened but she couldn't forget. She could never forget Harry. Especially since everything she did reminded her of him. Washing the dishes, going for a walk, practicing quidditch, cutting vegetables for supper, reading…EVERYTHING! The knife was sticking out right in front of her.

"Ruddy knife…" she mumbled under her breath.

She sometimes wished that she had never met Harry so it wouldn't hurt anymore. But she always took it back. She didn't want to forget all the happy memories they shared. She didn't want to forget him..

_My head is saying "fool, forget him",  
My heart is saying "don't let go"  
Hold on to the end,  
That's what I intend to do  
I'm hopelessly devoted to you_

She wiped the tears from her face and got up. Putting the picture back on her nightstand she then picked up all the letters and placed them next to the picture. She smile and left her room. Next to the letters and picture was a small piece of parchment and on it read:

Come home soon Harry…

Love,

Ginny

_But now there's nowhere to hide,  
Since you pushed my love aside  
I'm not in my head,  
Hopelessly devoted to you_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! I've never really written about Harry and ginny (This is my first HP/GW song fic) so sorry if they are OOC. Yeah. Please reveiw cause it makes my day when i have reveiws!_


End file.
